Ollie's First Christmas
Ollie's First Christmas was the 3rd Episode in The Complete 7-Part Live-Action Home Movie Miniseries entitled "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" focusing on the misadventures on Ollie McMouser II's First Christmas Part One premiered on Vimeo on December 10th, 2014 then Part Two premiered on Vimeo on December 13th, 2014. Plot Summary ACT ONE During the Opening, Bancy sings the first verse of "Santa Lucia" but when he is interrupted by his baby brother, Ollie McMouser the 2nd, he does have a baby brother! That Night, Bancy had such an insane dream where not only Bancy was crying over his failure (thanks to Hiro and Baymax from "Big Hero 6" replacing Vanellope and Wreck-It Ralph at Walt Disney World in Florida) but was face-to-face when Mike Patterson gets clobbered on the head by Michael Iggy's hand and Michael honks Mike's nose which, of course, made Bancy II completely insane! Then while trying to wake up from that dream, he is visited by Vanellope von Schweetz who is testing the horn of her Lickety-Split Go-Kart when the "Walrus and the Carpenter" song plays as Tom plays ukulele and Kim Possible impresses Ron Stoppable with her sexy look -- black dress and all -- much to Bancy II's horror! Then Bancy finally woke up from such an insane dream only to find out that "Kim Possible" was replaced by the "Phineas and Ferb" episode entitled "Operation Crumb Cake" which "fooled" Bancy into thinking that "The Jetsons" replaced KP so Bancy accidentally got into a fight with Toby Ratwaller's midget twin brother Frederick and yellow mouse Bunglee as they torture him by clobbering him with an empty bottle of white acrylic paint and slapping him in the face as Director Mouse (better known as Eugene McMouser) tries to stop them! Later that same Evening, Bancy is weeping while Michael Iggy calms him down by telling him that they're on their way to the 2014 annual OU Cares Christmas Party (already knowing that Andrew Steiner is busy working at Kroger) so they had fun dancing while Mike and Michelle share their first kiss and Part One ends with Michael performing "It's the Most Wonderful Time" using his scratch track voices of Bancy, Toby, Goofy, Mike and Michelle all in one karaoke song! ACT TWO Part Two begins with Bancy II and Percy and Wally singing "Reindeer Rumba" from "Goof Troop Christmas" as one of their christmas caroling songs much to Toby's annoyance as he was trying to sleep so Toby beans Bancy II with a Christmas Present already wrapped in gift wrapping paper which led Wally and Percy to finish the last of the song. One Week Later, while Michael Igafo-Te'o is experiencing this so-called "Blackwing Pencil Mania", Frederick pins him by saying "Merry Christmas, Nerd!" so Michael explains to the annoying rat that it was Saturday, December 13th, 2014 meaning they have 11 Days of Christmas! But when Toby Ratwaller tries to make sure that Vanellope and Wreck-It Ralph are at Walt Disney World but they are too late when Hiro and Baymax from "Big Hero 6" really did replace the two much to Toby's horror and to Michael Igafo-Te'o's anger then, as Michael was about to fight with Toby, the troubled rat mentions what Cartoon Colour's mascot, HJ the Artist Guy, said about "Stop Being Delusional" which looking at the updated Cel-Vinyl Color Chart from Mid-Spring 2014, of course, made Michael happy once again! Later in about one day before Christmas Eve, The Plush Colony led by Wally using his "Goofy" voice sang "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and wish each other a Merry Christmas then Bancy mentions Michael's Christmas Gift for December 2015 being a DVD/Blu-Ray Combo Pack Copy of Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" which was already coming to theaters on June 19th, 2015. Quotes Plush Toby: I Just Knew It! I Just Knew THIS Would Happen! Besides -- THEY Got Vanellope von Schweetz and Wreck-It Ralph on the same day! Michael Igafo-Te'o: (screams in horror then gets angry at Toby) You... You Imbecile, Why I'm Gonna... Plush Toby: NO! WAIT!! (grabs Michael's Cel-Vinyl Color Chart) Remember what HJ said about "Stop Being Delusional"? Michael Igafo-Te'o: Stop Being What?! Plush Toby: Not What! -- DELUSIONAL! Michael Igafo-Te'o: "Stop Being Delusional", Huh? Hand It Over, Please! (Toby hands Michael his Cel-Vinyl Color Chart and reads it and looks at the updates on the 32 shades of Gray and the loss of "Magenta" and "Rose Red" and even the loss of "Radiant Magenta") Voices of The Plushies MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Bancy McMouser II and Eugene "Director Mouse" McMouser MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and PINTO COLVIG and BILL FARMER as Wally McMouser MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Ollie McMouser II and Percy McMouser MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Toby Ratwaller and Frederick Ratwaller MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and DAVID KAUFMAN and ELIZABETH DAILY as Mike Patterson MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and GREY DeLISLE as Michelle Finkle Cast of Humans MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Himself NICHOLAS GAMMICCHIA as Friendly Party Guest JACKIE IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Mom BILLY IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Dad Allusions TOM and JERRY - The Opening where Bancy II sings the first verse of "Santa Lucia" is actually an archival sound recording from The 1967 Chuck Jones-produced "Tom and Jerry" cartoon entitled "Cat and Dupli-Cat". Also, the part where Bancy goes insane and hits himself on the hand with the help of Michael Igafo-Te'o's fist is an allusion on The Early 1950's "Tom and Jerry" Cartoon entitled "Jerry and Jumbo". and the part where Vanellope then Michelle say to the boys "Boy, Are You Corny?" is actually an archival recording of the female cat from The Mid-1940's "Tom and Jerry" Cartoon entitled "The Zoot Cat". THE DANGEROUS DAN McFOO - The Part where Bancy II, after finding out that the cast of "Big Hero 6" really did replace Vanellope and Wreck-It Ralph at Walt Disney World, exclaims "I Was Robbed!, I Was Robbed" in an "Elmer Fudd"-type voice is similar to the scene where Dan McFoo loses his play at the marble game before claiming that he was robbed in one of the scenes of the Early 1940's Tex Avery-produced "Merrie Melodies" short film. TEX AVERY CARTOONS - The Part where Michael Igafo-Te'o clobbers Mike Patterson on his head and honking his nose is a spoof on The "Screwy Squirrel" Cartoon entitled "The Screwy Truant" GOOFY HOLLER - That Infamous Classic Disney Sound Effect ("Yaaaa-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hooey!!!") is heard when Bancy falls of the desk and lands right smack into the carpet floor of Michael Igafo-Te'o's "rented loft" which is actually the old bedroom of Michael's sister, Melody Igafo-Te'o WRECK-IT RALPH - The Part where Vanellope von Schweetz tells Bancy II "Boy, Are You Corny" while honking the horn on her Lickety-Split Go-Kart is actually a screenshot from the scene where Wreck-It Ralph saves Vanellope from being beat up by other go-kart racers of her "Sugar Rush" video game led by tough gal Taffyta. ALICE IN WONDERLAND (1951 Disney Film) - The Spike Jones Parodied Musical Number is based on the "Walrus and the Carpenter" musical number from The 1951 Disney Animated Feature Film based on the "Alice" stories by Lewis Carroll. 'KIM POSSIBLE '- The Scene where Ron Stoppable sees Kim Possible in her black dress in a "Tex Avery"-esq. wild take is re-used from The Season 3 "Kim Possible" Episode entitled "Emotion Sickness" as a piece of "archival footage"Category:Original "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" Films